valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valewood
Valewood is a quiet, backwater town in the sleepy Lake District in the north of England, and part of the larger county, Greater Valewood. There is a neighbouring, smaller town named Lesser Valewood. It can be said to house many strange secrets and supernatural phenomena, and has a reputation for being the "Paranormal Capital of the UK". It is where most of Valewood Tales takes place. About Valewood is fairly sizeable, as it has a large town square, a library, a museum, a shopping centre and at least two high schools. On the edge of the town, several cottages are located. History Little is known about the town's history, other than that there is presumably some awareness of the town's status as a hub for the strange in that it has the tourist nickname "Paranormal Capital of the UK" for reasons presumably connected to this. Some time around the seventeenth century, the town was previously called Valley's Wood and was visited by a witchfinder who persecuted the Standing Daughters. Locations in Valewood * The Agency '- a paranormal-based detective agency established by Andrew Wheatley in the home of his late grandfather, Douglas. * 'Burns Realty '- an estate agent's just adjacent to Andrew's house. The workplace of sinister old man Monothiel Blackwill. * 'Darkstone Manor '- a large labyrinthine manor overlooking the town. Home of Moe Frankfort. * 'May's House '- May Winter's residence just outside Pines Close. * [[Pines Close|'Pines Close]]' '- a small business park in the eastern part of town, where the Agency is based. * Northern Lights '- a bookshop in Pines Close, and the previous workplace of Elizabeth Glass. * 'Tom's TVs '- a TV shop in Pines Close ran by Tom Alvey and his nephew. * 'Valewood Town Square '- the centre of the town, with access to a shopping street. There is a large tree in the grass area. * 'Valewood Public Library - a public library where Andrew and Darwin Archimedes briefly worked while searching for jobs. They go back there sometimes to hide from witches. * Valewood Museum of Art and History '- a museum and art gallery in the town centre, previously curated by Jen Holders and damaged by May Winter in a magic battle. * [[Glass Cottage|'Glass Cottage]]' '- the home of Elizabeth Glass and her father, Bernard Glass. It is located on the outskirts of town. * Longstreet Shopping Centre - a shopping mall in downtown Valewood which is struggling financially due to the rise of online shopping. * Kingswick Avenue Flats - located on Kingswick Avenue, these apartments are the current residence of local cool demon hunter Nate Grant. * The Gathered Strangers '- a pub where Andrew, Darwin and Elizabeth met with Moe to discuss starting a business. * 'The Standing Daughters - a stone circle on a hill overlooking Valewood. Mysteriously disappeared after the second moon curse incident on Halloween. * Greater Valewood Girls' Upper School '''- the secondary school that both May and Elizabeth attended, during which the former attained infamy by successfully picking the lock on the staff room. * '''Orwell Academy - another secondary school. * Lesser Valewood - a smaller, neighbouring village. * Unnamed restaurant '- a restaurant where Andrew and Darwin briefly worked while searching for jobs. Darwin confidently declared that he was in possession of a dead chicken there. * '''Unnamed office building '- an office where Andrew grew paranoid of "the people upstairs", while searching for jobs. He came to believe that they were keeping something from him. * 'Unnamed children's establishment '- an establishment where Andrew and Darwin briefly worked as security guards. While working there, Andrew voiced his distaste for the business. * '''Playground - a small playground behind Pines Close. There, Andrew discussed with Darwin and Elizabeth his plans to start a detective agency. Category:Locations Category:Towns